Forest Wars
by Funmilayo
Summary: Alexia has the rare, but cursed gift. In Kel, it’s forbidden to know about the famous Bayern queen from Kildenree, much less her powers. Anyone who knows is flogged, but anyone who has it is killed. Can Alexia keep her life, but still use her gift?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story Goose Girl or any of the countries mentioned, but the characters I made up (Alex, Kelv, Captain Mulcimer, the king, and the minister are all mine). The plot is also my own. R&R please :)  
**

Chapter 1: The Stable Hand's Best Friend

This tale takes place long after the Goose Girl, a tale scarcely known throughout Kel. It is forbidden to know of the story, especially since Tira conquered Kel. The Tirans feel that telling the story is like reopening a wound. Although Kel is currently under the rule of Tira, it's still called Kel. The streets swarmed with guards for years after the war, until all the people of Kel became as docile as cows. By then the soldiers were no longer needed and they left. The royal family was put back on the throne, but they had to take orders from Tira. Any decision regarding trade, politics, or anything else the Tiran want had to be run by the Tiran king before it could take action. Bayern has managed to escape Tira's rule because of their alliance with the ever-growing country of Kildenree. Tira had always eyed Kel and it's large mines and great ports. But enough history, our story comes to a sixteen-year-old girl, Crown Princess Alexia.

As Crown Princess, Alexia has many duties to fulfill especially now that she is at marring age. Her father wants to marry her off to a Tiran prince so that maybe the country will be able to make an alliance with Tira and gain its independence. When ever Alexia gets the chance she goes beyond the city limits with her best friend, Kelv, to escape the formalities and duties that come with being Crown Princess. Somewhere in a clearing beyond the city limits of Moltley, the capital of Kelv, a sixteen-year-old boy searches for his royal friend. They had escaped the royal escorts hours earlier and it was time to go back to the palace before the entire army came looking for the Crown Princess and her friend, the stable hand.

"Come on Alex!" yelled Kelv. He wandered through the woods, the trees towering above him.

"Alex? Alex! Alex where are you?" yelled Kelv, louder this time. He ran back to the clearing, searching for Alex. The clearing was surrounded by tall bushed, like a wall protecting the small sanctuary. Small red and purple flowers dotted the grass that slowly grew in the clearing. It was the only place the grass grew because in the trees, hardly any sunlight hit the floor. A small cherry pit flew from the trees hit the back of Kelv's head with a bop.

"Ouch!" cried Kelv, grabbing the back of his head where the pit had hit him. He heard giggling come from the trees. He eased his sling from his hip and quietly loaded it with a small rock. He spun around and let it fly at the giggling. Alex fell out of the tree and lay limp on the ground, unmoving. Her long, brown curls spread out like a halo around her head. When ever they went out to the clearing, Alex would always let out her hair. It have her a sense of freedom she cherished and often craved.

"Alex?" asked Kelv disbelievingly. He started walking over to the unmoving corpse. "Come on Alex. You're just playing right? It wasn't that big of a rock." Panic seizing him, he ran over to Alex's body and started to shake it. "Come on Alex, this isn't funny. Go on get up. Alex?" The body just flopped with this shaking. Kelv looked desperately around for help. Alex jumped up and pinned him to the ground.

"Ha!" cried Alex looking down into Kelv's bewildered face. She bent forward with a sly grin and whispered in his ear, "I win." She popped back to her feet and set out at a dead run towards an empty shack a few yards away, with an angry Kelv yelling after her. The abandoned storage shack was a few miles from the main city. She pushed open the creaky door and walked to the back room.

Kelv reached the storage shack while she was still inside. He waited patiently for her to emerge. He didn't like this shack, it had an eerie feel to it. His thoughts changed once Alex emerged form the door. She was wearing a dress again. It was one of her more modest gowns. The jade dress flowing down to her feet with a swoop neck. A thing golden string was tied around her waist. A small sapphire droplet rested on her brow held by a silver circlet. The precious gem was surrounded by a silver crescent moon. He hair was back up, but some curls had escaped the vicious attack and were hanging down. Kelv took in the sight of her, quite frankly she was beautiful.

"Crown Princess," bowed Kelv mockingly, trying to hide his discomfort. Kelv and Alex had been friends since they were young kids. Kelv's mother was the Queen's lady in waiting, and Kelv, now that he's sixteen, worked either in the royal stables or in the kitchen, washing dishes. Mostly he worked in the stables as a stable hand.

"Oh stop it!" said Alex nudging him with her shoulder. He staggered backwards, but Alex thought it was to make her feel strong. Such was not the case since Alex only reached Kelv's chin. Alex started walking towards the place where they had left their horses. Once mounted, Kelv noticed a troubled look on Alex's face. They started forwards and soon Kelv couldn't stand the expression anymore.

"What? What is it Alex? What's wrong?" asked Kelv. They were approaching the city gates and they saw Alex's guards bewildered and standing guard.

"Crown Princess," said the captain, galloping over to her, "Where have you been? The king—"

"Captain Mulcimer, I assure you, I am in good of hands and I will deal with father on my own, thank you," said Alex irritated. The Captain shot a glare at Kelv and proceeded to follow Alex into the city. Alex in the lead, followed by Kelv, and a respectable distance away, was the captain and his men. When they reached the palace's gates, Kelv dismounted and helped Alex dismount. He then led his and Alex's horse back to the stables. Alex started to follow him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I have orders from His Majesty to bring you to him as soon as I had found you," said Captain Mulcimer.

"I'll see you later Kelv!" yelled Alex after him. He turned back and nodded. Alex followed Captain Mulcimer the throne room where the king was sitting in his grand throne conversing with some ministers. The ministers saw them at the door and they immediately stopped talking. The king turned and looked to where the ministers were staring and upon seeing his daughter, beckoned her forward and dismissed the ministers. Captain Mulcimer followed Alex in the throne room and stopped a few feet away from the crown princess.

"Father, I can explain. You see—"

"Silence!" bellowed the king, "You will speak when spoken to. You are no longer a child, you are the Crown Princess. I expect a bit more respect from you." Alex bowed her head and curtsied, falling silent.

"And you! How did you loose her?" he yelled, pointing at Captain Mulcimer.

"Your Majesty, I—" He paused for a moment and then an smug grin came over his face. "Your Majesty," he started again with a flourished bow, "It was her friend from the stables. He was the reason why I lost the Crown Princess. I believe his name was Kelv, was it not Crown Princess?" Alex felt her hands close into fists as she glared at Captain Mulcimer. Ever since her mother had died, Alex's father had seen less and less of Alex. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it's that he didn't want to see her. She looked to much like her mother and although it had been five years since her death, Alex's father still didn't feel comfortable looking at Alex. She knew he would take the captain's word over hers just as long as she would stay out of his sight.

"Who?" asked the King, staring at Alex for an answer. But after looking at her, he quickly gazed away, realizing who she reminded him of.

"Father—" Alex begins, but Captain Mulcimer cuts her off.

"Your Majesty, he filled out rum bottles that morning with some sort of evil potion and it was as if we were all under his spell. By the time we came through, they had taken off and we had no choice but to wait and send a scout team retrieve them. We were so grateful when they turned up safely."

"Father! He is lying! Kelv did nothing of the sort! I ran—"

"Silence! I have no patience for this. Crown Princess Alexia you are confined to your room until further notice. Guards, please escort her out. Captain Mulcimer, bring me this… boy."

"Father!" pleaded Alex. He wouldn't look at her. He motioned to the guards.

"Now!" roared the King. The captain bowed to his king and nodded respectfully to the Crown Princess with a sly, evil grin. A hand gripped Alex's upper arm and started to lead her out of the throne room. She pulled her arm away.

"I can walk on my own, thank you!" she snapped at the guard. Alex stomped out of the throne room. Had she not been under guard or the Crown Princess, she would have run to her room and slammed the door. Instead she obediently walked to her room and once inside gave a cold shoulder to the guard. He closed the door behind her and she heard a click of the lock before his steps told her he had left. Alex ran to the window and pushed it open. She ran to her closet and searched for the rope. It was gone! _How much does that Captain know?_ Thought Alex roaming around her room. Under the chest at the foot of her bed there was a trap door. It lead down to a secret system of tunnels beneath the palace generally used by the servants. Alex pushed her chest aside and pulled open the trap door. She pulled up her skirts and jumped, not bothering to take the ladder. Alex hit the ground running. She knew the way to the kitchen by heart, so she didn't need to take a candle into the dark tunnels. She emerged inside the storage closet which was mostly full of sugar and flour. She knocked three times in the door and waited. Three more knocks followed and she flew out of the closet, out of the kitchen and towards the stables. She could already hear voices by the time the stable was in view.

"You _will_ come with me this instant, you insolent boy!" yelled a man's voice. It was Captain Mulcimer.

"I will not. It was not of my doing. I—" yelled the boy's voice but it was suddenly cut off. There was a sharp slap and a dull thud. Letting out a cry of despair she pushed herself faster.

"You will be hanged for this. I will see you hang." Alex burst inside and saw Kelv on the ground against the stable's wall and Captain Mulcimer drawing his sword. Kelv had his hand up to his face.

"Stop!" she screamed. _What are you doing?_ She thought, _are you insane? You're not supposed to be here, remember?_ Captain Mulcimer spun around towards the commanding voice.

"You!" he spat.

"You will not address the Crown Princess in that fashion Captain," said a voice behind Alex. Kelv and Alex froze.

"Minister Silphon," said the captain bowing his head respectfully.

"Minister, I came here to check on my horse and I found the captain threatening this stable hand," explained Alex quickly, gesturing at the captain. Captain Mulcimer sheathed his sword quickly.

"I see," said the Minister rubbing his long, white beard.

"Sire, I have orders from the king to bring this boy up to the palace. He has been accused of kidnapping the Crown Princess," explained Captain Mulcimer with a false calmness to his voice.

"Well Captain, I don't see the problem. The Crown Princess is right here. And pray tell, why would a criminal show himself if his crime has been discovered? Hum? Shouldn't he be in hiding?" asked the wise, old minister. He had been the king's best friend since before the king had become Crown Prince. They were as thick as thieves and he was like a second father to Alex.

"Sire— I—uh," babbled the captain. Kelv covered his mouth to suppress a laugh and Alex contained her giggle like royalty.

"Now," said the minister, "go tell the king that you were unable to complete his request because I needed this stable hand for another use."

"Yes, sir," growled the captain as he left the stable. He left, but not without giving a death glare to Alex, Kelv, and the back of the minister's head.

"Now tell me, what is the Crown Princess doing here?" asked the minister raising an eyebrow.

"I..." said Alex, looking for an excuse.

"She was coming here to check on her horse. And I..." saved Kelv.

"And I found the captain threatening this stable hand, so I came in to stop him," finished Alex.

"So you've said child," said the minister stroking his beard. "Well then, I have other duties to fulfill. Good day master Kelv, good day Crown Princess Alex," he said with a wink. Alex and Kelv stared after the minister, dazed. As soon as he was gone they collapsed in the hay laughing. When they stopped, they stood up and hugged.

"I was so scared that you were going to be in so much trouble. That captain is a sly fox, and he's evil. Next time, you're not coming with me. Ok?"

"What?" said Kelv pulling away. "Of course I'm coming with you!"

"Please Kelv, I don't want to get you in trouble. Promise me you won't come," pleaded Alex.

"I can't make a promise I won't keep."

"Fine," sighed Alex. "I'm not going to save your neck again," she said punching his arm playfully.

"Oh crap!" said Alex, slamming her hand to her forehead. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be confined to my room and Captain Mulcimer saw me here. I have to get back! Meet me at the gate tomorrow at noon. Bring the horses!" said Alex running out of the stable.

"Alex wait!" yelled Kelv running after her. "The secret entrance through the kitchen!"

"Right!" yelled Alex back to Kelv without missing a step. When she reached the kitchen she sprinted to the cupboard and jumped into the hole. She clambered through the trap door in her room, closed the door and slid her chest back over it. She sat down in front of her mirror, let down her long locks of brown hair, and started to slowly comb them. Her olive skinned hand followed the comb as it slid down her hair. She heard a lock click and in came the king, Minister Silphon, and Captain Mulcimer.

"As you can see, your Majesty, she isn't—" started the captain, but upon seeing Alex he let out a startled cry.

"Good afternoon Crown Princess," said Silphon. Alex got up and curtsied to the men.

"Good day gentlemen," she said. "Hello father."

"Listen Alexia, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It's just that Tira wants me to turn over troops so they can go to war again with Bayern," said the king. He still wouldn't look at her. He stared straight ahead at the bedpost across the room. The lines on his face had grown deeper and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's alright father, I understand," said Alex with a smile. Her father relaxed and she thought she saw a smile glimpse of a smile. It had been awhile since the king had smiled and just now he remembered how much he liked it.

"Let's leave her to her peace," said the king. The minister and the captain left her room. Before closing the door, "You're not confined to your room any longer Alexia, but please, be a bit more considerate or your father's tired old heart." He looked at her, she saw the frown coming, but suddenly he grinned. Alex couldn't help smiling back. The king slowly shut the door behind him. Alex sighed and fell onto her bed. Maybe he would be able to look at her again and she her and not her mother. Relieved, Alex fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goose Girl... but i guess you probably already know that... :D**

Chapter 2:

Bam! Bam! Bam! Alex awoke with a start. Remembering everything that happened, she jumped off her bed and pushed aside the chest at the foot of her bed. She pulled open the trap door.

"Malinda!" cried Alex, jumping back. A dark, frizzy, red head emerged from the underground tunnels.

"Crown Princess, quick, you've slept through the afternoon and through the mornin'. It's almost noon!" said Minda. She clambered out of the hole and ran to Alex's closet. Malinda was one of the kitchen maids and she always wore her hair in a long braid down her back.

"Quick!" she said, tossing a red crimson dress at Alex. "Put this on while I pack your bag." She ran to the trap door again and pulled out a pair of brown trousers and a shirt. Stuffing them in a shoulder bag a long with an apple and some dried meat strips, she waited for Alex to emerge from behind the screen. When Alex came out from behind the screen, Malinda stared at Alex with her piercing green eyes. She gave a nod of approval and picked up the pack, scrambling back into the trap door with the shoulder bag. Alex, mouthed a thank you and shut the door behind Malinda. She pushed the chest back over and fixed her dress in front of the long mirror. Her favorite color was red and this was her favorite dress. Most of her clothes were green or brown. Earthly colors made her feel safe and at home, but something about the color red entranced Alex. After pulling up her dark curls up with several pins, Alex hurried out of her room to the stables. When she got there, her sweet horse was ready with her pack. She stroked the mare as she mounted. She gave her a swift kick and they galloped to the main gate where Kelv was waiting for her.

He sighed. "I thought you said noon. You're late."

"Yes, I know. I am sorry I am late, Kelv. I fell asleep and lost track of time. Malinda came to me room and told me it was already noon. I—"

"It's alright," said Kelv. He kicked his horse and they galloped through the main gate to the same old, abandoned shack.

As they ran, they were unaware of a man, at the window. The house near by was a small fruit stand and the man inside watched as the stable boy galloped away with the crown princess. He signaled to a large man in the room. He nodded and left silently. The mysterious man turned back to the window and watched the pair gallop into the woods and out of sight.

"I bet you five coppers I'll get there first." Kelv laughed at the offer. Alex raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid that a mere girl will beat you?" she asked smirking.

Kelv scoffed. "No. Who said you are going to beat me?"

"Ok. Ready set go!" yelled Alex. She kicked off and bolted through the trees with Kelv right behind her. Kelv gained the lead with his brown stallion, but Alex's faithful black mare passed Kelv and reached the shack first. She jumped off her horse, grabbing her pack and raced to the back room. She quickly changed and stuffed the dress into the pack. She walked out just as Kelv arrived.

"What took you so long?" said Alex, resting a hand on her hip. "Go on. Pay up!" Kelv searched desperately in his pockets and drew out three copper coins.

"This is all I have, Alex. I-I don't know what to do… I-I can…" Alex laughed. She closed his hand into a fist with the coins inside. "I was joking," she said. She pulled her long sling from the pack and wrapped it around her waist like a belt. She pulled out her short sling and put it into her pocket. When they were young, Kelv's father had taught Alex and Kelv how to use the sling. She put the pack back on the horse and mounted like Kelv, one leg on each side of the horse. She kicked off to the clearing. She pulled both her legs to one side and jumped off into a bush. Her horse kept running. She had rehearsed this so many times that her horse knew to keep running, stop, and come back to her after a few moments. Kelv rode right by and Alex had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

A huge arm wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her side and a massive, meaty hand covered Alex's mouth, stifling her scream. Alex struggled and fought back. She bit hit hand and kicked him in his soft spot. The man dropped his hand from her mouth, but her hands remained pinned.

"Kelv! Help!" screamed Alex with as much breath as she could muster. The hand slammed back over her mouth, but the damage was done. Kelv had heard her and charged back to the clearing. Three men with swords came out of the bushes and started swinging at Kelv on his horse. The flat side of one of the swords hit the horse's front leg and Kelv was thrown from his horse. He lay on the ground, unmoving. There were a total of four men there. Alex searched for away out.

_We help you_— She struggled harder, desperately trying to get out of the man's cobra like grip— _What you want?_ a voice asked. Alex froze when she realized the voice had been in her head and not out loud.

_What?_ she thought.

_Help. We give help. How help?_ asked the voice again.

_I do not know, do anything! Something! Help Kelv, get this man away from me!_ screamed Alex in her own mind since her mouth was still covered. She renewed her struggling, but the grip just tightened. Suddenly, roots shot up from the ground and encircled the two men near Kelv. The other man charged at the roots and a branch swooped down and smacked him and he doubled over. The roots tripped the man holding Alex as he backed up, away from his comrades. Alex fell back with the man, but scrambled away. She broke into a dead run. However, the man had already regained his feet and soon caught her by her braid. Alex let out a shrill scream. She fell backwards onto the ground with the force of the pull. Alex lay still on the ground, whimpering. Her scull felt numb with the knives constantly pricking and cutting her scull. The large man picked Alex up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He carried her back to the clearing. He threw her to the ground and she glared up at him. She listened for the voice again, but it was gone. He reached down and pulled her short sling from her pocket. He took out his knife and sliced the sling cleanly in two. She sat up, reaching for her lost sling, but the man kicked her back down.

"Alex!" Alex looked up to see two men restraining Kelv. "Release her! By the order of the Crown Prince release her!" yelled Kelv at the men.

"Oh ho ho! A prince, eh?" The other men laughed.

"And not just any prince. _Crown_ Prince." The men laughed.

"You don't look like a prince," said the large man who had retrieved Alex.

"I changed so I would be able to escape the palace easily. Now, you will release us now or you will feel the wrath of the king of Kel," Kelv lied smoothly, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"Oo," harassed one of the men holding Kelv. "I am so afraid."

"Silence!" yelled the large man. "If you are the Crown Prince, who is this piece of dirt?" asked the large man. Alex lowered her head and her eyes. He dug his foot into Alex's side and she grimaced in pain.

"Stop that!" yelled Kelv, struggling. The other men laughed. "She is a servant of mine. She came into the forest and I was curious to see what she was doing."

"So where are your guards then, oh mighty Crown Prince?" sneered the man holding him into his ear.

Kelv pulled away from the man. "Like I've already said, I wanted to get away," he snapped at the man. Alex was surprised at how well Kelv could lie. He did not sound afraid and Alex could feel courage building inside her. But Kelv had told the men she was his servant, so she kept her eyes lowered, playing the part.

"I cannot release you both. As you well may know, we are thieves, and I believe the Crown Prince will fetch quite a sum as a ransom." Alex stood up and opened her mouth to speak, but the large man interrupted. "Go! Before I change my mind." Alex started longingly at Kelv. She couldn't just leave him.

"Go," he whispered. He gave Alex a reassuring smile, but as she turned her back he felt a lump come up his throat and his stomach twisted with fear. She walked away with her head bowed, but her body poised. As soon as she knew she was out of sight she climbed a tree near by. She eased out her long sling and weighed a stone in her palm. The smoothness of the stone gave her some ease and steadied her shaking hand.

"Come on Alex," whispered Alex to herself. "Do it for Kelv. Come on, you can do it." She aimed and let the rock fly. With a crack, the rock hit its target. One of the four men fell. Unfortunately, it was not one of the men holding Kelv. The large man turned to where his comrade had fallen. Bewildered, he swooped around, looking for what or who had taken the life of the man lying at his feet. Alex covered her mouth with a hand to muffle the gasp that would reveal her location. She had killed a man. She had only meant to stun him, not kill. The large man pulled Kelv by the collar of his shirt close to his face. Kelv held his breath from the noxious gas coming from the large man's mouth.

"If we find that little bitch, there will be no saving her this time," he whispered fiercely. He spun Kelv around and bound his hands. Kelv was thrown to the base of a tree and the large man roughly bound his feet. "Stand guard!" he barked at one of the men. He was tall and skinny with a mat of blond hair. He nodded. "You!" he roared at the remaining man. "You go that way and I will search in this direction. Find the girl and bring her back," he said spinning around. "Alive," he added. As the men walked out of sight, the man standing guard started to pace around the clearing, tense. Alex climbed from tree to tree delicately feeling the branches with her foot to see if they would hold. After some time, Alex was directly behind the tree where Kelv was sitting. Silently she climbed down to a low branch and checked to see if the coast was clear. After hearing no footsteps for some time, she eased herself down into the bushes surrounding the tree. As quietly as she could, she crept up behind Kelv. Quickly, she placed her hand over his mouth. He struggled, but after seeing her, stopped.

"Shh!" whispered Alex in his ear. When he stopped struggling, she removed her hands and worked on his bonds.

"What are you doing?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Saving your life," she whispered back.

"Shut up!" yelled the man standing guard. Alex quickly hid herself behind Kelv and tried to take shallow breaths, but her heart was beating so loud she doubted the breathing would help. "Who are you talking to?" asked the man on guard. Kelv could see his hands were shaking.

"Myself, since you bastards refuse to release me," Kelv snapped at the robber. A smile crept at Alex's face. He was such a good liar, she thought to herself. The man turned and continued to watch for his friends. Alex eased her sling and took a stone from Kelv's belt, setting it in the pouch. Alex took a deep breath, spun around, and let the rock fly at the man pacing. It struck true. The man crumbled forwards to the ground. Alex quickly finished untying Kelv and they bolted away towards the city, not even bothering to stop at the shack. Her lungs screamed for air, but she would live, she just wanted as much distance between her and the men. She pumped her legs until they gave away. But by then they had already run through the city gates and were hidden in an alleyway, panting.

"Come on, let's go." Alex took Kelv's hand and led him through the city. When they reached the palace walls, Kelv stopped her.

"Wait! You're not wearing a dress. You can't just walk in there. We have to go back to the shack and get a dress."

"No." Alex stared at Kelv, and he look away first. "I won't risk getting you caught again. You're the 'Crown Prince' remember? They'll be looking for you. And they won't spare me either. Plus, it'll only take them a few moments to realize you were lying." Kelv sighed, but realized that Alex spoke the truth. They would just have to sneak into the palace through the underground tunnel system. They walked to the palace wall and walked along it until they reached the merchant's door. They slipped in and ran for the kitchen. They went into the flour closet and closed the door. Kelv reached behind one of the sacs and pulled out a candle and flint. He lit the candle and gave it to Alex. She held it aloft while Kelv moved the flour bags. A trap door was revealed and they clambered through it. Alex led the way. They reached the first spiral staircase and then the second. Finally, they reached the trapdoor leading into Alex's room.

"We won't be able to get through. My chest is on top of the door to hide it. We'll have to use another one near by. The hallway perhaps?" Alex whispered.

"Alright. But I'll go first to check if there is anyone there." Alex nodded and they walked to the next door. Alex let Kelv pass and he pushed it open. Alex watched him work, his muscles flexing with the weight of the door. He gently slid the door opened and peeked through.

"Alright let's go." He pushed it completely open and climbed up. Alex waited for him to offer his hand to help her.

"What's the hold up Alex?" he asked peering into the dark.

"Nothing," said Alex, pulling herself up through the hole.

Kelv sighed, annoyed. "Why can't you just say when you're angry? Is this something they teach you? It's confusing."

Alex stopped and turned to face Kelv. "Well, if you must know, usually, a gentleman offers a lady a hand when she is in need of assistance. Such as just a moment ago."

"I am no gentleman. And right now, you're not a lady," he said gesturing to her outfit. Alex opened her mouth to argue, but found she could not. She walked to her room with Kelv right behind her.

"You better change," said Kelv closing the door behind him. He walked over to her chest and pushed it aside. "I'll see you later," he said. Alex walked over to her closet and pulled out an indigo blue silk slip along with stockings, a corset, petticoats and a simple white gown. She tossed them on to her bed and stared at Kelv. He looked at her confused and suddenly caught the hint.

"Oh! Right. Sorry," he said, scrambling into the hole. He pulled the door closed behind him, yelling "Bye!"

"Bye," said Alex smirking. She pushed the chest back over the trap door and walked over to her bed. She slipped all her undergarments on followed by the white gown and the indigo slip. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Alex.

"Crown Princess, your father requests an audience with you. Oh, an' you migh' wan' to dress up. You 'ave a visitor as well," said the maid at the door. "Shall I fetch someone to assist you?"

"No. No, but tell me, who is this visitor?" asked Alex as she walked over to her chest.

"I don't know Crown Princess, I warn't told. But I do know he just arrived this mornin'," said the maid.

"Very well," Alex said as she pulled out a yellow dyed gown. She removed the slip and slid the gown over her head. The maid walked up to her and did up the lacings tightly in the back. Alex placed a hand on her ribs, fearing they might burst with another pull. She walked to the mirror and washed her face in the basin. Alex slid her hair up into a bejeweled net and decided against it. She let her hair flow loosely down and placed the circlet around her head instead. She walked out with the maid close behind. When she reached the grand hall the soldier on guard announced her presence.

"Crown Princess Alexia de Lione of Kel!" he bellowed for the entire throne room and grand hall to hear.

"Daughter!" said the king happily. Alex didn't know which was more surprizing, the fact that he was smiling while looking at her or that she had been face to face with death just moments before. "Come come!" he boomed again, "I have someone to introduce to you." Alex stepped forward to her father and saw a figure in the shadow cast by the throne. "I would like you to mean, you new fiancée."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I believe it's been established that I don't own Shannon Hale's **_**Goose Girl**_** or any of the ideas from the book. **

Chapter 3:

"I would like to introduce your new fiancée."

The man stepped from the shadows. He had brilliant blue eyes and white blond hair. It was relatively long, coming down to his shoulders and had a gentle curl at the end. His jaw was pronounced but his nose had a hook shape. His arms were strong like a swordsman's not to mention he had a sword hanging from his belt. It grinned menacingly from underneath the blue velvet cape. "It's a pleasure be an acquaintance of the Crown Princess of Kel," he said taking Alex's hand and lightly kissing the top. Alex pulled her hand away, flustered.

"Father," she said turning away from the mysterious man.

"I have been promised your hand in marriage." He turned to the king. "Is there a problem sire?" asked the stranger.

"Not at all," said the king, staring daggers at Alex. She could feel the same sadness coming back into his face. She had to convince him before he started to completely ignore her to get away from the woman he saw.

"Please excuse me sir… " said Alex hesitating. She did not know this man's name. Realizing the fault, the stranger quickly introduced himself.

"Pardon my error Crown Princess, but it seems as though I have forgotten my manners. I am Duke Damien of Glenmoore, a province in Tira close to the capital. My cousin is the king of Tira and since the king has no heir, to continue the alliance with Kel, my uncle thought it best to arrange this marriage. I came as soon as I could to ask your father for your hand. Will you accept my offer?" he said with a hopeful bow.

"I will think on it," Alex said. "I shall give you my answer when I'm ready." Something about this man made her feel uneasy, she wasn't going to give up her life to the gorgeous man quite yet.

"Alex!" cried the king appalled.

"A fair answer from a fair lady," said the young duke of Glenmoore. She could see his jaw was tense with disappointment, but he was all smiles. He turned and bowed to the king. "Your Majesty, I am afraid I must take my leave. My men await for me outside the palace gates." He turned to Alex, "I eagerly await your response Crown Princess. I hope to be seeing you again in the near future." He took his leave and left the hall. Alex watched him go. As he opened the door, a pair of courtiers passed by and giggled when he respectfully bowed for them to pass. Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to her father.

"Father?" asked Alex tentatively.

"You are dismissed Crown Princess." He was angry. Alex could tell because he only called her by her formal title when he was furious. And it was too late to say anything anyways. He wouldn't look at her again. He had slipped into his grieving; something the old king does every time his daughter disappoints him. Something she apparently did often. Alex lowered her eyes and left the grand hall. As she left she heard whispered voices around the corner of the hall. She walked over and peeked around. There were several courtiers clumped together gossiping loud enough for Alex to listen in on their conversation.

"I heard the Crown Princess was having an affair with the stable hand," said one.

"How scandalous!" cried another. A unified shush from the other girls and they fall silent.

"I don't think so. She was promised to a duke by the king."

"I heard it was a prince!" They fell into giggling.

"Whatever he is, he's gorgeous!"

"I don't think they deserve each other." Alex recognized that voice. It was Shari. She had always been cruel to Alex, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother had been Alex's mother's second lady in waiting and Kelv's had been the first. She had become the new lady in waiting after Kelv's mother had died giving birth to her second son. Neither survived. Shari had always made fun of Kelv and would always pull Alex's hair. But as she grew, her cruelties began to cut deeper and hurt more than just a simple hair pulling. Alex certainly wasn't surprised to hear her making rumors about her. "I think she's better off with the stable hand," Shari continued, "After all, she's just like a horse, wild and horrid. If her mother hadn't let her play with that… oh I don't even know how to describe it… I don't think she wouldn't have thought twice about the engagement."

"That man is so dreamy," sighed one of the girls. Alex couldn't take it anymore. She stepped from the corner and faced the courtiers. Instantly they stopped and shot glances at each other. Shari was the only who didn't look down. She stared right at Alex as if she was daring Alex to punish her. Her straight blond hair flowed down to her waist. She had bangs that went across her forehead. There were two other courtiers next to her. They were twins. They had red hair like Malinda and luckily they weren't related. There were a few others Alex didn't know by name, only by face. They curtsied as she walked by, but as soon as Alex had passed them she knew they were talking about her again. She lowered her head and clenched her fists, she was too tired to fight and felt beaten. She continued to walk; although she knew her heart was set in punching those courtiers' teeth out. But, ignoring her desires, she continued towards the kitchen, where she knew she was always welcome. As she approached, the sweet smell of honey bread danced in the air. She stomach grumbled. She quickly placed a hand over it and whispered, "How rude of you, can't you wait a few more minutes?" She opened the door and the bustling of the kitchen greeted her full swing.

"Where's that chicken?" yelled the cook. She was a large lady. Her graying hair was in a bun with wisps of hair everywhere. She looked up from her busy work and saw Alex. "Oh! Crown Princess. If you be lookin' for Kelv, he be out in the gardin right about now." Alex nodded in a form of thank you and took a piece of bread from a basket near her. She tore a piece and put it in her mouth. She felt a wave of tears threatening to come. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like crying. Was it the prison she constantly living in? Or maybe the fact that she is now suddenly engaged and was bound to be sent away to Tira? When she found Kelv, she just watched him work, not saying a word. His smooth tan skin, his broad shoulders, his strong arms, she suddenly realized that her childhood friend was no longer a boy, but had, before her eyes, turned into a man. Kelv looked up from where he was working and saw Alex's watering eyes.

"Alex. What's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Kelv, I—"

"Crown Princess!" cried a kitchen girl. It was Malinda. "The duke is here. He's in the kitchen looking for you." Alex looked at the doorway and saw Duke Damien standing there. She dropped the bread that had been in her hand. Alex quickly turned back around and wiped off her eyes, trying to hide that she had just almost cried. _Pull it together girl_, she hissed at herself. She took a deep breath and put on what she thought was a passable smile.

"Sir, what a surprise," she said through gritted teeth and her fake smile. He walked over to Alex and put an arm around her waist. He dug his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply letting out a purr that made Alex's skin crawl. She pushed him away, taking a step towards Kelv and out of the duke's reach.

"Well then," he said flustered at being rejected. He wasn't used to this treatment. He was going to have to lure in this girl, but he felt that this was going to be harder than he had planned for. He smiled at the challenge.

"And who might this be?" Kelv asked breaking the awkward silence. His jaw had tensed when that man had touched Alex. He didn't like the way this man was treating her, but he knew his place and couldn't do anything about it. When Alex didn't answer, the duke did.

"I am Duke Damien of Glenmoore in Tira, her fiancée." Alex winced at the word. Kelv looked from Alex's face to the Duke's smug grin. Alex would not look at Kelv. She kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"I'm Kelv, the stable hand."

"Oh I know," the duke said smugly. "I've heard so much about you," said the duke, a false smile on his face. The more Kelv talked to this man the less he liked him.

"How interesting, 'cause I've never heard of you," said Kelv. He saw the duke's face cloud, but soon the false smile was back.

"Pity. Well, I must see to the wedding preparations. I will see you later, darling." Purring on darling in the same creepy way. He stroked her cheek as he passed her.

A shiver went up Alex's spine as he walked away. She didn't know which had been more disturbing, the touch, or the word "darling." Kelv glared at the back of the duke's head until it disappeared into the kitchen. He then turned and looked at Alex. He pulled her chin up gently and she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She couldn't hold the wave back much longer; he took her hand lead her past the kitchen and into the flour cupboard. Together, they slipped into the trapdoor. He could hear sniffles from where Alex was behind him and he knew she was crying. He reached out his hand and touched her wet cheek. He followed her neck down to her arm and took her hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her palm gingerly. He moved up and gently kissed each of her fingertips, all while watching her face. She had closed her eyes and her crying had slightly subsided. He slowly moved up to her face and kissed the tears off her cheeks. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, her eyelids, everywhere but her mouth. He stopped kissing and looked at her. He couldn't really see her in the darkness, but the light coming from the cracks of the door cast a small light onto Alex. She was beautiful. He realized that his childhood friend had turned from a squeamish, annoying girl into a stunning and beautiful woman.

Alex looked at Kelv. She felt confused; there were so many feelings and emotions clashing. She didn't know what to do. She felt his hand rest on the small of her back and pull her forward. He pulled her into a kiss with his other hand on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers running through his dark curls. She felt his tongue pushing at her lips parting them. His tongue did small explorations in her mouth. Surprised, she pulled away, gasping.

"You… you stole… my… first kiss," she stammered, still confused. She slapped him. Regretting it, she pulled him into another kiss. She could feel the passion radiating from his body as it pressed against hers. His lips were firmer and bolder. They forced themselves to stop. They parted, panting. In the dim light she saw his lips slightly swollen from the kiss and wondered if hers were the same.

Kelv took Alex's hand and lead her back to her room. They had walked these paths only hours before, but it felt more like years. Alex was grateful for Kelv's company and let him lead her. He pushed open the hallway door and helped her out.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear as she climbed out of the tunnel. He pulled her back and kissed her again, softer this time. She climbed out, walked to her bedroom door and turned to face Kelv. Kelv thought he saw a smile creeping at her lips as she closed the door behind her, her fingers softly resting on her kiss swollen lips. He realized again how strikingly beautiful she was. Her long locks of brown hair were not unlike his black ones and her piercing, bright blue eyes were unlike any he had every seen. He closed the trap door behind him and went back to the kitchen, a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

**Note: All right, this is the new and better improved chapter three. i had felt like i had jumped into the last one a bit too quickly, but i assure you this one has less mistakes and (hopefully) is better. Please read and review because i love hear for you guys!! Time to hit that magical little green button and make my day!! Go on... CLICK IT :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer (yet again)****: Seriously, how many times do I have to say I DON'T OWN GOOSE GIRL! *****sigh* well, now that I got that out of my system :D on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Alex awoke with a start. Her throat burned as if she had been screaming. _Ugh. That was the worst nightmare ever._ Suddenly the previous day's events came rushing back. _Oh wait,_ she thought sarcastically, _I'm still in it._ She blushed and smiled as she thought about the kiss Kelv had given her. _Well at least it wasn't completely bad…_ She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. _Ugh! I'm still wearing clothes_, she said looking at her tangled hair and crinkled dress. She pulled off her dress and found her back grossly wet. She walked to the door and locked it. She yanked everything off and started to clean herself with the fresh water in the basin. _I could really do with a bath right about now_. She walked to her door, slipping on a robe and opened the door.

"I need—" she started to yell. Kelv was outside her door. She shrieked and slammed the door in his face. Stunned, Kelv just stood there. _Ok… Good morning to you too Alex_, he thought to himself as he continued his wait at her bedroom door. The breakfast he had with him was beginning to cool and he really needed to talk to Alex. He knocked on the door, growing impatient.

"Stop that! Can't you wait?" came through the door in response.

"Sorry," mumbled Kelv. _Why did women have to take so long to get dressed? _He needed to get back to the kitchen to help prepare for the banquet tonight. It was in honor of that bastard of a duke. Suddenly the door opened. Alex rushed out and pressed herself to Kelv in another kiss, causing the tray to spill food and milk all over the carpet on the floor. Kelv heard someone coming and pushed Alex off gently. Alex heard the footsteps too and saw Shari coming down the hall. Her blond hair pinned up in a neat little bun, with her neat little purple dress hanging neatly down her body, and her neat little hands swaying next to her neat also swaying little hips. Alex felt her right hand curl into a fist. The rest of her body was tense. Alex glared at Shari, daring her to say something witty. Kelv's kiss last night had empowered Alex and she felt much bolder. Shari, with her usual smug grin walked over.

"Good morning Crown Princess. Hope you slept well." She looked at Kelv, seeming to see him for the first time. She looked at his clothes, covered in the food that Alex had spilt and the rest of the stuff, including the tray that was on the floor. She nose scrunched up like a dog's.

"Goodness Kelv. You smell simply awful," she sneered. "Ugh! Can't you do anything right? Go on, clean up this mess! Ugh, servants these days," she said flicking her hand at Kelv. "Don't you agree Crown Princess?" Shari could twist anything someone did or said into something truly horrible so one had to be careful on what you told her.

"Actually, it's my fault," declared Alex. "I ran into him on my way out. It's my fault entirely and I do apologize."

"But Crown Princess, as noble as that was, it is clearly his fault for standing too close to the door," said Shari with an innocent look on her face. Kelv just stood there looking at her. "Go on," she said, "Clean it up." She motioned to the mess on the floor. No matter how much you disguise him, the devil will always be the devil. And Shari was clearly, if not the devil himself, then his mistress.

"You are clearly mistaken Countess—" growled Alex.

But Shari interrupted with her high-pitched voice. "What I'm curious about is what he's doing here with food. Don't maids usually deliver your breakfast? Or was he here for something… else?" she asked smugly.

"Shari—" snapped Kelv. But Shari shrieked.

"You dare address me in such a casual fashion stable boy?" she exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch. Kelv stared at Shari, amused.

"Oh do shut up Shari. Who do you think you are? The queen? You have no real power, and just because you're a countess, it doesn't mean you can come boss me around. I'm not dumb enough to listen to you," sneered Kelv.

"You're just jealous of me and ashamed that your mother was exiled for sleeping with the king. Good thing the dear queen was kind enough to keep you in. Although I—"

"I'm not ashamed! And I am certainly never going to be jealous of you!" yelled Kelv.

"You're mother did what?" Alex asked, confused.

"Nothing," Kelv growled, "Just Shari making up stupid stories again." Shari's eyes widened and she squealed in delight.

"You don't know? It was positively scandalous."

"Shari don't," said Kelv, despair creeping into his voice.

Shari just laughed. "You honestly don't know do you Crown Princess?" She laughed, harder.

"Shari please," pleaded Kelv. But it was no use. Shari had already started telling the tale. Alex was dreading what was coming next. She knew it was bad. She looked at Kelv and saw him… frightened. Alex had never seen him so afraid before. Not even in the forest with the robbers.

"Well about… um… nine years ago, we were all about six and Kelv's mother was still the queen's lady in waiting. The queen told this story to my mother late one night when my mother walked into the queen's bedroom and found her crying. She told my mother that her husband was innocent, that it hadn't been his fault, that he would never do this to her. It had all been Kelv's mother's fault. The queen had been in the library reading in front of the fire and had dosed off suddenly. Meanwhile, Kelv's mother, who had poured something into the queen's drink, was creeping into the king's bedroom. She was just in the middle of making love with him when your mother, the queen, walked in having not drunken the entire sleeping potion. Outraged, the queen exiled her lady in waiting and didn't speak to the king for two weeks! Then when we were all thirteen, the queen, bless her, took her own life to end the never-ending grief. But we all know that part of the story."

"Shari stop!" Kelv cried. "Alex, please! You can't believe this, it was all a trap! It was all a plan to make Shari's mother the queen's lady in waiting. My mother was set up Alex. You have to believe me. The king—"

"Oh don't deny it Kelv. You know it's true. Whatever your mother told you when you were six was probably to protect you. It's not like your father was going to care about you after she was gone. She simply didn't want to crush your poor little six year old heart," she stated in a matter of fact tone. Kelv shook his head, trying to deny it, but Alex could see he was simply trying to convince himself. He stepped back onto the tray and it made him slip. He fell onto his back and just sat there, bellow the two girls.

Shari laughed her shrill laugh. "Finally where he belongs!"

"Enough!" yelled Alex. She didn't know whom to believe, but she didn't care. She was angry. She was angry at Shari, for making Kelv like this, at Kelv for never telling her, and at her father for letting this happen. She walked over in two steps and swung her fist landing a punch square in Shari's eye. Shari cried out in pain.

"You bitch!" she shrieked at Alex her hand flying up to her eye. Alex just glared.

"You should get that looked at," Alex sneered. She pointed down the hall. "The doctor should be down there." Shari shrieked in frustration. Alex watched her go, anger radiating from her body. As soon as Shari was out of sight Alex looked down at Kelv. I'm sorry she mouthed. She extended her hand to him, but he just looked down. Alex sat on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Alex softly.

"You heard what she said and think less of me for it."

"That's not true Kelv. She's just a horrible little snipe. Come now, she's just jealous because you are the Crown Princess' best friend and the Crown Princess hates her guts," said Alex smiling a little. She took Kelv's hand in hers. "Plus, I would never believe her. And even if what Shari said was the truth, you are my friend and what your mother did will never affect that." Kelv looked up at Alex and she could see a faint smile creeping at his lips.

"I can't believe you punched her," whispered Kelv softly.

"What?"

"I will never forget her face the moment you punched her," said Kelv louder. Alex laughed, startling Kelv. He stared at her, astounded and started to laugh himself. "Here," he said getting up and offering her a hand, "I'll go fetch you… What did you want again?"

"A bath would be nice. And some breakfast too," Alex said smiling.

"Alright, I'll go get those and then we'll walk through the city. How does that sound?"

"It sound perfect, but don't you have to help prepare for the banquet tonight?"

"Ugh," grumbled Kelv, "I forgot. Yes, I do have to help. I have to ready the stables for all the guest's horses and carriages. I don't think the stable master will let me leave."

"That's alright, I'll come visit you," said Alex.

"All right. I'll go get those things and I'll be right back with breakfast." He bent down and cleaned up the breakfast as best he could and turned back to Alex. He stood there for a moment awkwardly. He didn't know if he should kiss her or not. Deciding against it, he turned and left.

Alex watched Kelv leave and then went back into her room. She walked over to her window and opened it. The cold rush was welcoming and refreshing. She leaned out the window and just looked at the sky. Just a few moments later there was a knock at the door. Startled, Alex spun around to face the door. _It can't be Kelv so soon. I wonder whom it is…_ she thought to herself. She walked cautiously forwards. The person knocked on the door again.

"It is I, Duke Damien, Crown Princess. Please let me in," he said. Alex couldn't help growling.

"Why are you here?" she called to the door.

"I am here to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have done what I did; it was uncalled for and very ungentleman like of me. Can you forgive me?" Alex didn't answer. It was silent for a few moments before the duke broke the silence. "I have a gift for you Crown Princess. It is a token of my apologies. Please, may I give it to you?"

"No," said Alex. "As a punishment for how you treated me yesterday, you may not come in. But you may leave it outside my door and I will retrieve it when I see fit."

"I truly am sorry for my actions Crown Princess. I do not fair well in carriage rides and the one from Tira to Kel's capital is rather long. I thought a small drink would help, but it seems I had too much and was therefore not myself. I offer my sincerest apologies and hope you can accept them with the gift. I am placing it outside your door. Although I don't believe it's a good idea because someone may steal it. Shall I stay and watch over it? Or shall I give it to you tonight at the banquet?"

"You may decide on when you think is best to give me this… gift."

"Very well, I will present it to you tonight at the banquet." Alex stared at the door in an amused, unbelieving look. She stared until she knew he was gone. She walked over to her bed, opened her arms, and fell back onto her bed. She let out a sigh. I wonder what will happen at the ball…

**Yea yea yea… I know this was a really really slow chapter. I promise the next one will be better. I so promise. I just needed to put in some filler, u know further introduce characters? Yea it's boring but it must be done. please review ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer/ Author's Note****: I don't own Shannon Hale's ideas. So I got Shannon's new book Forest Born. And well if any of my faithful reviewer have read it yet and if not you can probably guess… the main character, Rin, has the same power as Alex. Now you see… my inspiration for Forest Wars was that she hadn't written a book about neither Kel nor the forest power yet so I was writing this as a sort of another book, but more in the future kind of thing that would somehow connect back to the original story Goose Girl. Now that Shannon Hale has a book with forest in it, I feel like my inspiration is well… gone (you know like it's been done kinda thing). So, what I need from you readers is to know is **_** should I continue this story or should I just give it up (just this story) and let Shannon Hale do the writing**_**? Please let me know. But until then… here's another chapter!**

Alex got up and looked in her closet. _Okay… all I see is a bunch of dresses_, thought Alex. She pushed them back and forth across her closet. Finally, giving up, she throws everything back into the closet and falls exasperated on the floor.

"I simply hate this! Since when have I ever cared this much about what I'm going to wear to a banquet? And how did the sudden personality change happen with the duke?" mumbled Alex to herself angrily. She let out a frustrated sigh and kicked the chest with golden designs on it at the foot of her bed. Quickly regretting it, she let out a cry of pain and hopped around the room, grabbing her foot. Her foot snagging on the carpet, Alex fell backwards onto the floor, and landed with a thump.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she whined at the door. The knob turned and in came, five maids, lunch, two buckets of steaming hot water, a bar of soap, and a package. Kelv walked in last, both hands in his pocket, looking at the floor. He looked up and seeing Alex on the floor, started to laugh.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell…" she whined. He laughed and held out a hand. A maid slapped it and Kelv quickly pulled back his hand.

"Leave. Now. She must get ready. You no belong here. Go!" she said abruptly. Kelv looked at Alex and putting both his hands in his pockets turned on his heels and left. Frowning, Alex got up by herself. Three maids stripped her while one prepared the bath and the other opened the package. Before she could see what was inside, Alex was pushed into the bathroom and dunked under the hot water.

When Alex was done with the bath and the maids had finished dressing her, the maids left and Alex looked at their work in the mirror. She gasped a little, as she stared back at the stranger she hadn't recognized. The dress was a deep royal purple that came dangerously low and a gentle intertwined golden circlet rested on her brow and another around her ribs just below her breasts. The dress showed all the curves it should and none of the curves it shouldn't while elegantly resting on the ground. Her hair was a pile of her curls sitting a top her head. There was another knock at the door and her trance was broken.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's time for the banquet, Crown Princess," said a familiar voice from across the door. She opened the door to see Gardic waiting outside her room. He was a young squire about the age of thirteen. Tonight his duty was to get all the guests from their chambers, Alex being the second to last, with her father last. He stared at Alex in the doorway.

"You will either look at my face or not at all, squire," said Alex sternly. Blushing, Gardic bowed, turned and started to walk down the hallway. Sighing with a small smile, Alex pulled her self together and with her chin slightly raised, teeth apart, lips together, eyes hooded, she followed in suit.

When they reached the grand staircase, Alex stepped forward and waited to be announced. She heard the three bangs and the entire room fell silent, all eyes on her.

"Presenting Crown Princess Alexiamarea Helania Multare Isotari of Kel."

Taking a deep breath, Alex descended the staircase with as much grace as she could muster. There were a few surprised gasps from the crowed and murmurs all around as she descended. She focused on placing one foot in front of the other and praying that she would not trip. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she did not see Kelv. _Of course not idiot, stable boys aren't invited to balls unless they are to serve dinner or attend to the guests' horses._ She stood there at the base of the stairs and she could see someone making his way across the crowd to meet her. She didn't even have to strain to see, she already knew who it was.

Duke Damien emerged from the crowd and offered her his arm. Clenching her teeth she looked up at his face and she couldn't help relaxing. He was so beautiful. His hair, so smooth and shiny falling delicately around his head like a halo, his brilliant blue eyes, and his broad chest were hypnotic. When she realized what she was thinking, she shook the idea from her head and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"May I be so honored as to have this dance Crown Princess?"

With a small nod, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The crowd parted as they passed, exchanging bows and whispers. She noticed that Shari was not present at the party. _Serves her right that scheming, conniving bitch._ Damien brought her about and placed a firm hand on her waist. As the song began, Damien led her into the smooth and graceful waltz. It was so effortless she felt like she was flying. Soon her mind drifted back into the trace as she looked at his face and was hypnotized by his voice. They danced several dances, and soon Alex found she was enjoying the party and smiling effortlessly.

Halfway through a dance, Duke Damien stopped and led her off the dance floor by the hand. Alex, ignored everything and simply followed in suit. He led her out onto the balcony of the ballroom. She vaguely noticed that it faced the stables but she was so absorbed into his face that she couldn't take note of anything else. She did nothing as he caressed her arms, her neck, the small of her back, and further than anyone had ever touched her. As he touched her breasts she let out a small moan and she pressed herself against him. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. She was so willing, and so free. She had never felt this before, but something wasn't right. Suddenly, like a broken spell, she pushed him away quickly, breathing hard.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she managed to choke out. Her tongue felt thick, coated and heavy. _What happened? How could I let this happen?_ She realized that had snapped her out of the trance like state. It had been her name. She spun around and saw a figure in the shadows, starting to turn away and her heart sunk.

"KELV WAIT!"

**Alright ladies and gentlemen press the green button, tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer/ Author's Note****: I don't own Shannon Hale's ideas. Sorry for the lack of updating for all you faithful, patient readers out there. But without any more delay, here's another chapter of Forest Wars. **

"KELV PLEASE!" Alex yelled. Kelv, with a look of disbelief mixed with disgust, turned and ran.

"KELV!" she wailed. She started to run after, but an iron grip grabbed her upper arm. Alex spun on Duke Damien and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at his face, "You monster! You-you bastard! You son of a bitch!"

He grabbed her again and squeezed her arm so she could not get free. "I don't mind monster and bastard so much, but _do not_ insult my mother. Also," he said her close so that her ear was less than an inch from his mouth, "if you don't want that stable boy to be found with a slit throat in the morning, then you won't say a word about tonight. Do we have an understanding, _Princess_?"

Slowly she nodded, her face turning from anger to dismay. He pulled her in and tried to kiss her again, pressing his lips against hers. She tensed her lips so he would not be able to get through. His tongue pushed at her lips and forced them apart. She bit his tongue and tasted the coppery blood leak into her mouth. He pulled away and reached a hand up to his lip. He pulled it down and examined the blood on his hand. His gaze shot up at her, hatred set into his eyes. Alex's eyes widened with fear and her head suddenly snapped to the side, the force of the blow sending her to the ground. She stared at the ground and blinked back tears as her cheek burned. Damien reached down towards her.

"Touch me again, and I'll scream," she said through gritted teeth. He pulled back and Alex head footsteps approaching. She kept her gaze to the ground as four guards arrived on the balcony. She cast her gaze up slowly and saw Kelv in the shadows. He met her gaze, but it was not friendly.

"What's going on here?" asked one of the guards. Damien, tugging on the base of his coat to straighten it, was the one to reply.

"The Crown Princess nearly fell off the balcony, I merely pulled her back." He reached down, and rather forcefully pulled her back to her feet, keeping a firm hold on her arm.

The guard frowned, "Why is she injured then?"

"She hit her head while I was pulling her back," Damien lied smoothly. Alex looked up at the guards in dismay as she saw his eyes glaze over for a split second.

"Thank you for saving our Crown Princess, Sir," said the guard bowing.

"It's—" started Alex, but she was cut off mid sentence by a pain in her arm. She let out a small whimper but was silent. The guard's attention focused on Alex.

"I'll be fine now, you may be dismissed," choked out Alex, her voice cracking halfway through the sentence. The four guards excused themselves and left Alex and Damien alone on the balcony once more. Alex looked frantically from one to the other as they left, but they completely oblivious to what had actually happened. She looked at where Kelv was before, but he was gone too. She was alone.

"You _will_ come with me _quietly_ now, Crown Princess." Tears rolling down her face, she slowly nodded and he released her arm. He put a firm hand on the small of her back and he led her through the outskirts of the ballroom. He led her down the stairs and out into the garden. They stopped abruptly and he pushed her on to an exquisitely carved granite bench.

Alex's head spun around to look at Damien, "What do you want, Damien? If you so much as touch me, I assure you that I can have you killed within the hour," she spat.

Damien laughed, "Yes, Princess, I bet you can." He moved closer to her, "but I think you should listen to what I have to say first." Alex narrowed her eyes at Damien.

"I'm listening," she said, if she was being cautious before, she was now paranoid.

Damien chuckled. "Alright, good. You cannot see that stable boy anymore. There are rumors going around that you two are… seeing each other. I will not marry a whore. Am I understood?" Alex just glared at Damien. He sighed, " You know what? I'll make you a deal, if you stay away from that stable boy, then I swearnothing will happen. However, if I see you with him one more time, I assure _you_, Princess, that you will never see him again."

"Don't you DARE touch Kelv! He's an infinite amount more a man than you ever will be!" Alex shrunk back in attempt to avoid the hand descending upon her, but Damien was too fast. He spun around and snatched her wrist, pulling her up so they were face to face.

"Watch your tongue girl or you may loose it," he hissed. He released her wrist and turned his back to her. "I won't hurt the stable boy if keep up your end of the deal," said Damien coolly. Alex stared at Damien in horror, but quickly retained her posture.

"Do you swear you will not harm him?" Alex asked in a steady, commanding voice.

"Yes, Crown Princess." A smile was creeping at the corners of Damien's mouth as he turned and headed back towards the otherwise oblivious, glittering ballroom.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alex sunk back into the bench and cried. She sat there a long time before she pulled her self back together and entered the glittering world that didn't even notice her absence. When the banquet was over Alex walked back up to her room, closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed. Seconds later, she heard knocking coming from underneath her chest. She quickly moved it aside and pulled open the trap door.

"Kelv!" she gasped. Suddenly remembering the events of the night once more, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright Alex?" he asked simultaneously.

Alex let out a sharp laugh. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me. Plus, I asked you first."

"I came to see if you were… alright. What happened?" he asked.

Alex sighed and sat down on the bed. She slowly told him everything that had happened that night. Upon conclusion, Kelv burst in, "I won't stay away from you. I don't care what that man threatened to do."

"Then we can't stay in court," said Alex, "We have to run away."

**Okay folks! Sorry for the delay, but press that little green button (or what ever color it is these days) and give me your thoughts!**


	7. An Apology to my Readers

Hello everyone. I know, it's been over a year and you all deserve better. I am back now and I will start uploading the next few chapters as soon as I can. I am sorry it has taken me so long to come back but I'm here now and hopefully I can give you all a satisfying story. Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I love you all! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for the story and how it should go. Hopefully it will be be satisfying for most of you. On with the story! I promise to publish soon! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer/ Author's Note****: I don't own Shannon Hale's ideas. Sorry for the lack of updating for all you faithful, patient readers out there. But without any more delay, here's another chapter of Forest Wars! WOOO!**

She opened her eyes and felt his warm arms around her. She felt safe and everything from the night before seemed worlds away. Slowly Damien's warning came into her mind and she felt her body tense. She slowly pulled herself away from the warmth and safety of Kelv's arms and sat up. Doing her best not to disturb him, she eased herself out of the bed and went to make sure the door was locked.

She crawled back into the warm bed with him and tucked her head under his chin. She found that's where she felt the safest, and he moved his body to accommodate hers. He opened his eyes and whispered, "Good morning Alex." Alex looked at him and watched his expression change from calm and sleepy to tight and closed.

"We should get going. We are leaving tonight," he said, reluctantly pulling away from her, "Meet me at the cabin at sunset." He kissed her softly on the cheek and went to the chest at the foot of her bed. He pushed it aside and opened the trap door. Alex watched, her chest hurting. He was still in the room but she missed him already. He looked at her and jumped into the tunnel.

Alex sighed and went to cover the trap door. While she was closing the door, she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she said, quickly pushing the chest back over the door.

"It's me Crown Princess," said Duke Damien from outside the door. The nerve!

"What do you want?" spat Alex.

"I'm here to apologize for my rough behavior last night. Although I don't take back anything I said. Would you please let me in?"

"No," she said firmly though her entire body was shaking.

"Now princess let's be reasonable, did I say anything that wasn't fair? I am sorry I threw you around a bit but surely I gave you a reasonable deal. Now open the door so that we may speak like reasonable people."

She could feel her body slipping into his soothing words. Half of her was melting at his words while the other fought to stay afloat.

"I said no Damien. Leave before I call a guard."

"You will open this door right now princess or so help me you will regret it."

"Leave me alone Damien!" she screamed. She hated his man. Hated him. Then why were his words so easy to listen to? Why did she want to believe everything he said?

"Fine," his voice icy now, "Have a good day Crown Princess." Alex felt a shiver go up her spine and she knew that mad was dangerous. _I have to leave now_, she thought to herself with a new sense of urgency. She opened the chest at the foot of her bed. It was full of her mother's belongings. She pushed that aside and took out a bag. Looking around the room she started filling it with things they may need. She started with rope. She then grabbed three blankets, undergarments, her boy attire, a knife, her comb, thread and needles, and finally a bag of gold. If they were going to run, they better have some money with them. She changed out of her ball gown and into a plain, dark green dress and got her thick brown cloak. She quickly put all of those into the tunnel beneath her chest and she jumped down after it. She took them all to the kitchen entrance and left them there. She walked back to her own room and pushed the chest back over trap door.

_Deep breaths_, she said. She decided that she would take a shower now so she called a maid and she brought hot water. Alex soaked all of her worry in the hot water and when she emerged she felt relaxed but most of all she was ready. She pulled her wet hair into a clumsy bun above her head, put the green dress back on and looked out the window.

It's time.

**I'm sorry that this was a boring chapter but I promise the next one will be better! I'm so glad to be back and I'll try to publish as often as I can! Please review! The more reviews I get the more inclined I will be to publish! Thanks again to all my faithful readers who convinced me to come back! Read and REVIEW :D**


End file.
